Guardian
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: The number of demons in the mortal realm are on the rise and the angels are determined to stop it. But is it really just a matter of banishing them, or is something more sinister at work? YYY
1. Demon Rising

Why am I starting another fic? I really need to finish the ones I have. _ But this just won't leave me alone until I write it down!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Guardian

Demon Rising

A young man laid on his back in a large, grassy area.. Pearly wings laid beneath him. He didn't seem to notice the winged man who stood behind him. Who regarded him with intensity.

"Yami."

Yami opened his ruby eyes. "Yes, Gabriel?"

"Michael wishes to see you."

He scoffed. "I don't know why he has to act so high and mighty. He could have came to me himself if he wants to talk."

Gabriel frowned. "You are requested to come to the sanctuary. This is a matter of the Council."

Yami nodded and stood. "Oh, I see."

They both left the grass and walked through a rather large town. Houses and buildings of all shapes, sizes, and kinds lined the streets. Small children ran around with no worry or fear and adults laughed and talked with little to no care in the world. A few winged men and women mingled amongst the people. In the center of the town rose a large, church like building. Its surface glowing and shimmering. The doors were open and welcoming to any who approached.

Yami followed Gabriel through the doors and up a few flights of stairs. The room at the very top was guarded by a large beast. A Seraph. Its many wings covered its body.

"The Council awaits you." It said in a booming voice and the doors opened.

Yami and Gabriel stepped through and the door closed behind them. They found them selves in a circular room. A semi-circle of desks and chairs took up one side of the room. At these desks sat the Angelic Council. Gabriel made his way to his own seat. The nine Archangels made up the Council and they all had their eyes on Yami.

"It is good of you to come, Yami. I haven't seem you in awhile" Said the angel in the middle. He gave Yami a warm smile.

"Yes, it has been awhile since we have talked, Michael, but what does the Council want with me?"

"Straight to the point, as always."

Yami chuckled. "Well Gabriel did wake me from a nap. I would like to get back to it."

Michaels expression became serious. "I'm afraid your nap will have to wait. I do not know how much about the situation in the mortal realm you know, but we need you to go there and investigate."

Yami frowned. He had been afraid of this. "I know that the numbers of demons are skyrocketing and that we have no idea why."

The entire Council grimaced in one way or another. "Then I guess you know already."

"Where will you be sending me?"

"A place known as Domino. It seems to be where the demons are increasing the most. I need you to find out why they are increasing so much and why. But keep your identity as secret as possible."

Yami nodded. It was common for angels to be sent to the mortal realm for some reason or another, but they were forbidden to reveal who they truly are, unless it was necessary to the task. "I understand, but why me? I'm sure there are many angels more capable then I that would be more then willing to go."

"I will discuss that with you in a moment. For now, please wait in the sanctuary, I will be there momentarily."

Yami said nothing and left the council chambers. "Michael, are you sure about sending HIM?" Yami heard Gabriel ask just as the doors closed behind him.

Yami made his way down the stairs and into the large sanctuary on the ground floor. He sat in a wood pew and glared at the marble floor.

'Why ME?' He thought. 'The council doesn't trust me and I haven't even been to earth in… How long was it now? A few thousand years? I can't even remember my own past life, let alone know about how things have changed.' His glare softened and he sighed.

"Troubled, Yami?" His head shot up to meet Michaels soft green eyes.

"I just don't know why you would seed me, I'm not even a proper angel."

Michael smiled. "Because I have faith in you. You are, after all, my star pupil. I was the one who gave you a choice to become an angel or live your afterlife as a normal spirit. It is my duty, as your mentor, to help you on the journey you have chosen."

Yami smiled back. "I know that this is what I chose. I wanted to continue to make a difference in peoples lives. To bring peace and happiness to others."

"And that is exactly why I chose you. Come, I must brief you in more detail on your mission."

-oOOo-

OH GEEZ. I know I really need to be working on my other stories, but I'm caught in writers block, and usually writing new things helps over come it!

- I am devastated by what is happening in Japan right now! If you don't know: a horrible earthquake hit Japan and then giant tsunamis have also been battering the country. Thousands of people are missing or dead. Please keep the Japanese people in your thoughts while they go through this devastating tragedy!


	2. Mission Start

I'm not sure how often I will be updating this…

Thanks to the reviewers: Neko ReiRei

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh

Guardian

Mission Start

_Black claws tore at his face and chest and the blood ran freely down his tattered body. Ugly faces, distorted into sneers and anger filled his vision. They hated him, wanted him dead and gone._

_ "Why?" He whispered. "Why?" But the claws gave no answer, they just cackled at his fear and pain._

_ "We will break you, Bright One."_

_ "Yes! We will! We will! And there is nothing They can do to stop it!"_

_ "Even though They will try. Yes, They will try so hard."_

_ "No one can save you child! No one!"_

-oOOo-

Yugi gasped and shot up from bed. Sweat pouring off his body. It was the same dream he had every night. Sharp claws, horrifying faces, and pain. Lots of pain.

The clock read five-thirty and school started at seven.

"I guess I should get ready. I'll never be able to go back to sleep." Yugi mumbled and pulled back the covers and went to get out of bed, but quickly pulled his feet back when a sharp pain shot through his foot.

Had his dreams come to life? They had always seemed real enough. Yugi peaked over the edge of the bed only to find a spiked belt on the floor beneath him.

Yugi had been to tired last night to put any of his clothes away and had, instead, thrown them on his floor He sighed and picked up the belt.

"You gave me quite a scare… And now I'm talking to an inanimate object. Great."

The small boy stood, careful not to step on anything else that might hurt and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for school. After showering and dressing Yugi made his way to the small kitchen where his grandfather was reading the news paper.

The old man glanced up. "I thought I heard you get up. It's quite early though…"

Yugi grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl from the cabinets. "Yeah… Well I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to just get ready." He hadn't told his grandfather about the nightmares. There was nothing they could do about them and it would only worry the old man.

The two talked until Yugi decided he needed to head to school. Just before the small boy left the house, his grandfather grabbed his arm. "Yugi. Please be careful. Okay?"

Yugi grinned at the old man. "I'm always carful, Grandpa. I'll see you after school. Bye!" He waved to his grandfather as he walked away from the front door, completely unaware of the glowing, yellow eyes watching his every move.

-oOOo-

Yami groaned as he aimlessly walked the streets of Domino City. He had no idea where to start his investigation, and he couldn't use his powers for fear of alerting the demons in the area of his presence. It wasn't that he was scared of demons, but it would seriously harm his work if they knew an angel was investigating them.

He frowned as he peered into a dark arcade with ear splitting music pouring from every entrance. He could sense the evil inside, demons usually congregated around the dark places that teens frequented. Teenagers were much easier to control and inhabit then adults, and young children were to innocent.

Yami slowly walked inside. A few of the teens glanced up, but didn't pay him much attention. The demons on the other hand, watched him like hawks. Yami was actually one of the few angels what could create his own physical body, so the demons had no idea that he was anything more then a regular mortal teen.

The angel noted that most of the demons here were lower rank. A demons rank was directly linked to their power and their appearance. The more human the demon looked, the more powerful they were and the higher rank they occupied. In fact, the king of demons, Lucifer, was once an archangel that became corrupted by his love for power and he had been kicked out of heaven.

Yami had never been told the demon kings full story, but he didn't really care. All that mattered to him, was doing his duty.

Yami left the arcade after seeing all he could in this state. Being in a human body had its good and bad sides. He could walk among demons and not be detected, be his spirit sight, senses, and magic were very limited. He frowned once more. Where to go next? The angel chose a random direction and took it. But soon froze in place. He had sensed an extremely powerful demon presence somewhere nearby.

Yami shot across the street, dodging cars and a motorcycle as he went. He ignored the frantic honking horns and some guy yelling something about 'crazy kids' and 'suicide'. The feeling of the demon was fading fast and he couldn't afford to pay attention to the mortals. He ran through the park directly across from the arcade. He was getting closer.

The angel soon found himself in front of a large school. No one was outside, but he was almost 110% positive that the demon was in there.

-oOOo-

Woo! Chapter two is done! XD


	3. Something Amiss

Yes I'm on a roll!

Thanks to the reviewers: Monkey Girl xD, redglowingheart

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Guardian

Something Amiss

Yami scowled and officially hated human schools. He had tried to just walk around the grounds, but apparently that wasn't allowed. The angel now realized that he had two choices: sneak around the school anyway and risk being kicked out permanently, or cross over to the realm between the living and dead, but risk the demon sensing his presence and telling all of his buddies.

The angel was seated in a small wooded area next the school building while he assessed his options. Yami had half a mind to contact Michael and ask for his opinion, but he was also way to proud to admit to his mentor that he couldn't make a decision for himself.

Yami stood as he made up his mind. He didn't sense any other demonic presences nearby, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Crossing over to the between realm was to risky for his mission. He would sneak into the school and deal with what ever consciences came from it.

He walked swiftly across the grounds and hide against a shadowed part of the building. Yami knew that he would need to be very careful with this. He pressed himself against the wall and slowly slinked toward a door. He froze and pressed even closer when the door swung open and a school official walked out, it was the same one who had told him off before. She walked away with out noticing the man hiding in the shadows.

Yami slipped passed the door just as it was closing. He was in.

The angel made a face as he looked around. The artificial lights hurt his eyes and was already giving him a headache. 'How can humans stand this!' He wondered as he glanced around.

The walls were a bland shade of cream and the dirty tiled floor clicked under his boots. Yami swore under his breath after taking a couple of steps. This was going to be more of a hassle then he originally thought, but he was glad that no one was in the halls, except for the occasional student who paid him no attention.

Yami's stomach churned when the feel of the demon spiked again. He had a feeling the monstrosity was toying with him, but that wouldn't make any sense. Only demons of the highest rank should be able to sense him, and even then they would have needed to be right beside him.

The uneasy feeling in his gut had been getting stronger and stronger the closer ye got to the fiend. He suddenly rounded a corner and froze. At the end of the hall stood a boy with his back to him, but it wasn't the kid that had stopped him, it had been the pressure of the demons power that had stopped the angel in his tracks.

Yami quickly hid behind the corner and shuddered. He had fought powerful demons before, even when he had been a mortal, but he had never felt anything as powerful as this. It had him want to vomit.

"Now, now, angel. Am I to much for you? I would have figured your council would have sent someone more powerful to investigate this city." It was the demon speaking though the boy. The poor kid was possessed.

Yami scowled and gathered up his nerves. He stepped out from behind the corner to face his foe. The boy was of average height with kind brown eyes and snow white hair. Hardly the kind of person you would think would be involved with demons. The boy cocked his head to the side in curiosity, but his expression suddenly changed to that of a sneer and the kind look left his eyes to be replaced with something Yami couldn't place, but the look still sent shivers up his spine.

"You knew I was here."

The demon laughed though the boys lips. "Of course I did! I'm not called Thief King Bakura for nothing, you know."

Yami's scowl deepened. Most demons attacked angels on-sight, not converse with them, not that Yami wasn't thankful for what was happening. He was sure he would be defected in a blink of an eye if he fought this particular demon. "I know for a fact that you led me to yourself on purpose. What do you want with me?"

The demon gave him a toothy grin. "I think we can help each other."

"And what makes you think I would willingly work with you!"

Bakura laughed again. "Because I know why you are here, and it just so happens that we are after the same thing."

-oOOo-

Oh no! Bakura sounds like he has a nasty plan up his sleeve, to me…..


End file.
